


Stolen Treasure

by FreshBrains



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, POV Rick, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: When Rick turns to face Michonne, he understands instantly why she wanted to get him alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: [Rick/Michonne, Do you like it?](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/600666.html?thread=83740250#t83740250).

Rick shuts the bedroom door quietly behind him. “What did you need to show me?” He knows that by now, if Michonne is hiding something from Carl and the rest of the group, she really means business.

When he turns to face her, he understands instantly why she wanted to get him alone.

“Do you like it?” She stands with her feet apart and her back straight, a devilish smile on her face.

Rick feels every drop of blood in his body fight between rising to his cheeks and flooding towards his cock. Michonne is wearing a pair of his boxers and one of her plain tank tops, nipples hard beneath the thin fabric, her dreads falling elegantly over her shoulders. And between her legs, attached to a black fabric harness, is a dark red strap-on dildo.

He scrubs a hand down his face and stares. “Yeah,” he says, slightly defeated and definitely aroused. “Yeah, I like it.” His eyes snap away from the cock and to her face. “But where did you get it?”

“Bella’s Love Boutique on the corner of Washington and Eighth,” she says nonchalantly. “No one bothers frilly gift shops on raids.” She grins at Rick before licking her palm. She lowers her hand to the cock, wrapping long fingers around it, squeezing the pliable shape. “So, do you want to keep asking questions, or do you want this inside of you?”

Rick just shakes his head and falls to his knees in front of her.


End file.
